Burglars Afoot
Steps #Drop down the waterfall and get update around #Speak to Tayil N'Velex or Murrar Shar. #Visit the top of the two treehouses on the of . The first loc is near the waterfall that leads down to the , and the second is by the . NOTE: You do not need to kill the mobs at the top of the tree, just engage them all to get the quest update. Once all the mobs are engaged the captured froglok will run. #Kill spawns when a character with an active Burglars Afoot quest approaches the entrance. Examine the that he drops (each party member must do this individually). #*''Note: Be careful as the Herald is aggressive, and the two social heroic Droags also aggro at the same time. If the Herald is not killed (character dies or feign deaths) the Herald will stand close by to the aforementioned heroic droags.'' #Next you have to get either by killing the (at the top of the Shrine of Wurmking, or clicking on the 'a Message Chest' which is also at the top of the Shrine of Wurmking. #*The Message Chest will only be active if the Soundless Guardian is not up. #*In order to make the Soundless Guardian attackable, you must kill the s at the bottom of the shrine, then the next level up, and so forth until you get to the top. After all the drakes are killed, he will become attackable. #Examine the map dropped by the Soundless Guardian or found in the chest. #*Hold onto this item until you have finished this quest. This will lead to a heroic quest called , which could also be soloed if you invis. #You must then visit three locations and inspect clues. Each of the clues are a ground spawn on top of a corpse. Everyone in group has to harvest the clues, respawn around 5 - 6 min. ##Furthest north point on ##Furthest north point on ##*Note: You will have to get through many s to get to the corpse. ##A crater grove on #After getting the final clue you get an item . Do NOT examine it immediately in order to give yourself enough time to complete the step that occurs after you examine the card puzzle. #Move to the plank on the eastern side of the at and examine the card puzzle you just received. #Examining it asks you a total of eight questions, which you must answer correctly to continue. #*"The cards found as evidence seem to fit together to form a paper like box with questions and words on it. With every answer you fold the box to reveal a new question and a new form to the card puzzle." The questions and answers are: #*The Circle of the Unseen Hand began its days in the backrooms and broom closets of what tavern? #**Crow's Tavern #*Crow's Tavern would later be closed down and sold after the Qeynos Guard discovered it as a front for the Unseen Hand thieves guild. What name, if any, has this tavern been renamed to in present day Qeynos? #** #*Irontoe's East was purchased by an immigrant to Qeynos. Who is this immigrant that owns Irontoes's East? #** #*Irontoe's East is named for the tavern called Irontoe's located in what ancient city? #** #*What legendary barkeep planted the seeds of the Circle of the Unseen Hand? #**Crow #*The Cirlce of the Unseen Hand currently establishes hidden thieves taverns in most major cities. What is the name of the hidden tavern in Qeynos? #** (4th option) #*The Crow's Resting Place is a branch of the global thieves guild called the Circle of the Unseen hand. Each branch has a leader. Who is the leader of Crow's Resting Place? #**Fippy Darkpaw #*The Circle of the Unseen Hand has begun a secret trade association with many of the brewers in the city of Qeynos. Which merchant is not part of this illicit activity? #**Ping Fuzzlecutter #After answering all 8 questions correctly, the quest will update and give you a 15 minute timer to "search the evidence at the plank on the breeding Isle". #Once you inspect the note on the end of the plank , IMMEDIATELY move off the plank and onto land so that your back is not facing the edge of the island. # appears, he is a level 61 solo mob. He has a nasty knockback spell (make sure you aren't still standing on the plank). Kill him and you will receive a coin and a key. #This key unlocks the chest at behind some rocks on the same island as Drippy. #Unlock the chest with the key to complete this quest. Rewards * At least * Disk of Bylze (Examine to receive next quest in series) * Drippy Darkpaw's note fr:Des_Cambrioleurs_R%C3%A9solus